Cumpleaños en Dressrosa
by SweetDementia7
Summary: Alguna vez se han preguntado que pasaría si el cumpleaños de alguno de nuestros Muguiwara cayera mientras se encuentran en una isla para llevar a cabo una misión (dicho de manera elegante, por no decir pelea), pues este pequeño one-shot se trata de eso y tiene que ver con mi pareja favorita ZoRobin. ZoroxRobin.


**Disclaimer:** _**One Piece**_ no es obra mía (aunque lo desee con todas mis fuerzas para saber cómo termina, pero desgraciadamente no es así … T_T) le pertenece ni más ni menos que al mismísimo Oda senpai.

 **N/A:** Bueno antes que nada, alguna vez se han preguntado que pasaría si el cumpleaños de alguno de nuestros Muguiwara cayera mientras se encuentran en una isla para llevar a cabo una misión (dicho de manera elegante, por no decir pelea), pues este pequeño one-shot se trata de eso y tiene que ver con mi pareja favorita Zorobin. Tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo para el cumpleaños de Robin, pero me encuentro escribiendo otro fic llama ¿Cuál es la razón? (el problema es que me tarda en llegar la inspiración) también Zorobin que se encuentra en proceso. Pero me llegó esta idea las 3:00 de la mañana y me puse a escribir las ideas principales para escribir cuando me despertara, espero y disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo lo disfruté escribiendo.

Espero sus reviews, también muchas gracias por la recomendación Revolucion ZR, un mega abrazo!

 **Cumpleaños en Dressrosa**

Nuestra alocada y favorita tripulación de los Muguiwara se encontraba en la isla Dressrosa, en donde iban a cumplir su primera misión como aliados del ex-shichibukai Trafalgar D. Water Law, mejor conocido como Torao-kun. Ellos habían llegado a esa isla para derrotar a Don Quixote Doflamingo y así poder restablecer la paz dentro de Dressrosa y hasta cierto punto darle un poco de paz mental a nuestro querido cirujano de la muerte.

En fin, resulta que nuestro distraído kenshi estaba un poco preocupado teniendo una pelea mental mientras perseguía al ladrón de una de sus katanas que según los pueblerinos de Dressrosa decían que las "hadas" tomaban lo que deseaban a cambio de paz. Bueno en estos momentos podemos ver al peliverde corriendo por la calle para poder alcanzar una de sus amadas katanas.

Mientras iba avanzando y adentrándose en diferentes partes de la ciudad estaba pensando en que poderle regalar a su hermosa kokogakusha, pues dentro de 2 días sería su cumpleaños y él quería derrotar rápido a Doflamingo para así poder a la paz que tanto disfrutaba pero desde que se unió con los Muguiwara le costaba trabajo encontrar.

Cuando alcanzó su katana se percató de que no era una "hada" la que la había tomado, si no que era una pequeña persona y digo pequeña por que cabía en la palma de su mano. Obviamente antes de poder regresar al restaurante con sus nakama tuvo un pequeño incidente pues "el ladrón" no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente y después de su pequeña pelea y de que la "personita" terminara de llorar por haberse dejado ver frente a un humano y rogar por que no le contara a nadie sobre su existencia, pero al tratar de retirarse terminó por torcerse el tobillo y así le volvió a rogar a nuestro espadachín por su ayuda para que la llevara con su comandante y por esto fue como se terminó presentando diciéndole que se llamaba Wicka y que era perteneciente a la tribu de los Tontatas (una tribu de personas pequeñas) y era miembro de la unidad de exploración, pidiéndole de favor que la llevara al campo de flores.

Y es precisamente esta situación por la cual nuestro kenshi sin sentido de la orientación se encontraba corriendo por toda la ciudad teniendo una lucha interna por llevar a Wicka pero en el trayecto iba buscando un regalo para Robin. Mientras corría pasó por una joyería que llamo su atención pues pudo ver un pequeño fulgor resplandeciendo desde el aparador que lo cautivo por completo, se acerco a ver y pudo ver un pequeño collar dorado con tres tipo gotas de agua (la misma figura que sus 3 aretes) pero la del centro era de mayor tamaño y en el centro de la misma se podía ver una pequeña piedra de lapislázuli que tanto le recordó a los hermosos ojos pétreos de su querida pelinegra. Sé quedo contemplando el collar hasta que escucho la voz de Wicka llamándolo.

-Oye que te sucede, no dijiste que me ayudarías a llegar al campo de flores- decía la pequeña tontata frustrada.

A lo que el kenshi le contesto.

-Dame un minuto estoy decidiendo si comprar este collar como obsequio, pues muy pronto será cumpleaños de una mis nakamas, no suelo hacer obsequios pero quiero darle algo… aunque no estoy muy seguro de si le guste algo como esto en especial viniendo de mi parte…-

Aunque al decir esto el peliverde sintió su cara demasiado caliente y se pudo percatar de que estaba todo sonrojado, pues la mirada que podía ver reflejada en la pequeña tontata se lo confirmo.

-Ohh, pues yo creo que es un lindo detalle, a caso esa chica es tu novia o algo por el estilo?- le decía Wicka mientras le guiñaba el ojo haciéndolo sonrojarse aún más (si es que se puede).

El kengou lo dudo un poco y le dijo.

–Bueno, no es que sea mi novia o algo parecido, además de que no creo ser su tipo, simplemente le gusta molestarme, pero para mí ella…- dudo un poco.

-Es una persona muy importante al menos para mí lo es, no importa que no sienta lo mismo que yo siento por ella, pero el darle este regalo es mi manera de decirle que me importa y que siempre la estaré protegiendo-.

-Vaya realmente eres un buen tipo, toma esto como disculpa por haber tomado tu katana y por hacerme el favor de llevarme con mi comandante, espero y te alcance con esto- le argumentaba Wicka haciéndole entrega de un bolsa con varios berries en monedas y billetes.

Zoro aceptó sorprendido, se rasco la mejilla no sabiendo que responder a lo que solo atinó decir -Gracias-

Entró a la joyería a pedir que le vendieran el collar, la encargada que lo atendió lo observó de arriba abajo y le sonrió, saco el collar del aparador para mostrárselo y le comentó.

-Una muy buena elección caballero, que afortunada es la chica a la que le dará el collar pues es una de nuestras mejores piezas. ¿Qué color desea la envoltura para el regalo?-

A lo que el sonrió y contestó.

-Deseo esa caja verde obscuro y el moño puede ser ese morado que tiene ahí por favor-.

A lo que la vendedora asintió y le sonrío, tardo no más de 10 minutos en entregarle la pequeña caja, la cual el kengou guardó en la bolsita de adentro del saco negro que tuvo que usar, dando gracias mentalmente porque Nami (la bruja usurera para algunos) lo obligara a vestir de esa forma tan ridícula, al fin le podía encontrar un buen uso. Tanto Kenshi como tontata salieron de la joyería continuando su viaje hacía el campo de flores.

Después de que nuestro peliverde cumpliera con su misión dejando a Wicka en el lugar deseado este se despidió y le deseo suerte.

-Espero de todo corazón que el regalo sea del agrado de tu nakama, estaré orando por que tus sentimientos sean correspondidos, pues no eres malo como anteriormente dije así que mucho éxito Roronoa Zoro el próximo mejor espadachín del mundo. Y por cierto ¿cómo es que se llama la chica de tus sueños?- preguntaba nuestra peliazul tontata.

El kengou solo sonrió con su característica sonrisa de lado y dijo –Robin… Nico Robin-.

-Bueno pues espero tú, Roronoa Zoro y Nico Robin sean felices.- le auguraba la risueña Wicka.

Y así fue como se despidieron nuestros personajes, mientras que el kenshi regresaba por el camino (esta vez sin perderse) y Wicka se despedía con una gran sonrisa y unas pequeñas lagrimillas corriendo por su rostro, pues se daba cuenta de que no todos los humanos eran tan malos como les había contado el anciano de la tribu. O al menos sabía que los Muguiwara eran la excepción a la regla y no entendía porque el gobierno mundial los tachaba de criminales, en fin ella regreso a buscar a su comandante para informarle la ubicación de la familia de Doflamingo.

 **En casa de Kyros después de la pelea contra Doflamingo.**

Sabo, ya se retiraba después de contarles la parte de su historia (y por un momento generarle unos enormes celos al peliverde, puesto que cuando entró a la casa de Kyros su arqueóloga se emocionó tanto de verlo) y el por qué era el hermano desaparecido de Luffy y el cómo fue que su difunto hermano Portgas D. Ace, lo ayudo a recuperar su memoria y así no dudo en buscar a su hermano menor y a su tripulación para darle las gracias.

 **Hace 2 años atrás en la isla de Baltigo.**

(Gracias que ya le había transmitido a Robin mientras esta estuvo entrenando los 2 años separados de sus nakamas)

Una pelinegra muy llamativa conversaba con un rubio mejor conocido como la mano derecha de Dragon y el segundo al mando de la organización. Sabo la buscaba mucho para que le platicara de las aventuras que había tenido con su hermano menor y así fue como se dio cuenta de que Luffy jamás había cambiado, que seguía siendo el mismo hermano cariñoso y risueño que había conocido, tal vez ahora era menos llorón pero seguía siendo el mismo. Escucho como fue que salvó a Robin de su propia oscuridad, cada historia que la arqueóloga le contaba lo hacía sonreír más y se percataba del gran cariño que la pelinegra le tenía a su hermanito.

-Robin no me digas que estas enamorada del llorón de Luffy, por que en todo caso yo sería mejor candidato que el- le decía el rubio de broma y Robin solo reía.

-Claro que no Sabo, estoy más que agradecida con mi senchou. Sé que lo que hizo fue para demostrarme que era un miembro más de los Muguiwara pero lo más trascendente para mí fue el que todos los muguiwara, incluso cierto kenshin arisco y que siempre desconfiaba de mi (y que siempre se encontraba en su mente), me mostraran que yo era importante para ellos, tanto que decidieron declararle la guerra abiertamente al gobierno mundial solo por esa niña demonio, la cual había perdido toda esperanza de vida y de confiar en cualquier humano sin esperar nada a cambio. Renací de nuevo con ellos y pude gritar mi más grande deseo… el de querer vivir y que me permitieran seguir junto a ellos.- le comentaba Robin, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla al recordar esto y sonrió.

-Me hicieron renacer Sabo, esa es la razón por la cual tu hermano, mi senchou tiene toda mi lealtad y mi vida de ser necesario, para acompañarlo en su camino al convertirse en el próximo Kaizoku Ou, de verdad que estoy dispuesta a ayudarlo a conseguir su sueño.- le decía la pelinegra.

-Wow Robin, es una pena que nosotros los revolucionarios llegásemos tarde en tu auxilio, pero no me molesta puesto que mi querido hermano menor te ha ayudado en más de una manera, nosotros no hubiésemos tenido ese poder. Pero cuéntame mencionaste a alguien en específico un kenshi, dijiste. Es que acaso es alguien de tu interés o algo, porque de ser así varios de nuestros compañeros estarán decepcionados-.

-Aunque… ahora que lo mencionas no se supone que el segundo a bordo de los muguiwara Roronoa Zoro es un espadachín?- Sabo preguntaba a lo que solo abrió los ojos sorprendido por la deducción que acababa de realizar.

Solo pudo escuchar un fufufufu y ver una lluvia de pétalos desaparecer, el simplemente sonrió y entendió que la usuaria de la hana hana no mi, no quería tocar ese tema así que se levanto de la manera más elegante posible (como todo lo que hacía Robin)para retirarse.

 **Regresando a la casa de Kyros.**

Sabo decidió retirarse no sin antes darle un fuerte abrazo a nuestra querida arqueóloga la cual le correspondió y él le pidió de favor si lo podía acompañar fuera de la cabaña. Cierto peliverde observaba con celos y molestia (que digo molestia, más bien rabia) la escena y casi corre tras la pareja que acababa de abandonar la pequeña cabaña.

-Maldición- murmuraba el kenshi.

Mientras que un entretenido cyborg veía la escena y solo sonreía.

-Roronoa guardé esto, espero y le des un uso inteligente- terminando de decir el cyborg extendiéndole una botella de vino que recordó el espadachín la había comprado antes de salir de la isla Gyojin.

Al cyborg se le hizo raro que el kengou comprara una botella de vino puesto que este solía tomar sake o cerveza, pero un día en el transcurso del desayuno se percató de que el kenshi no dejaba de observar a nuestra kokogakusha y después se sonrojaba. Por lo que optó por llevar guardada la botella, pues sabía que el cumpleaños de la pelinegra se acercaba y que tal vez el peliverde no iba a tener tiempo de ir y regresar al barco con ella…. O simplemente perderse y no regresar.

Zoro atrapó la botella, la observó y se sonrojó. Inclinó la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento y se dispuso a salir de la cabaña lo dudo un poco pero cuando escucho que Sabo se despedía de la arqueóloga decidió salir.

 **Unos minutos antes fuera de la cabaña.**

-Bueno Robin me dio mucho gusto volverte a ver, por favor cuida de mi hermano te lo encargo mucho y como quiera ya tienes una vivre card mía para lo que necesites- decía el rubio con una gran sonrisa, la volvió a abrazar para despedirse y entregarle un pequeño presente por su cumpleaños.

-Si no mal recuerdo hoy es tu cumpleaños, felicidades, por cierto te lo manda Koala- y le hizo entrega de un pequeño broche.

Mientras la abrazaba notó como el peliverde salía en busca de la arqueóloga a lo que Sabo sonrió, le susurró al oído –creo que te buscan- se separó de ella y le sonrió. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar y mientras lo hacía le gritó al kengou.

-Les encargo mucho a mi hermano y Roronoa-san cuídala mucho, es una persona muy valiosa- dijo.

A lo que Robin se sorprendió de que el espadachín saliera a buscarla, el peliverde se detuvo a su lado y sonrió de medio lado diciendo.

-Todo un personaje, no esperaba menos de uno de los hermanos de nuestro senchou- comentaba el kengou.

La pelinegra solo pudo asentir.

-Ro…Robin…bueno… yo…. Eto….- decía el kengou muy nervioso y sonrojado viendo hacia otro lado, pues la imagen de la arqueóloga sonriéndole e iluminada por la luz de la luna lo haría quedarse embobado y no entregarle el presente.

-¿Qué sucede Zoro? ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntaba preocupada nuestra kokogakusha

Por consiguiente el kenshi suspiro y decidió sacar de su bolsillo la paqueña caja de color verde y morado y se la entrego a la arqueóloga diciendo.

-Bueno, sabes que no soy bueno para este tipo de cosas, y no sé si sea el mejor momento pero te quería entregar esto y bueno…. Feliz cumpleaños onna- termino por soltar el kengou.

Robin tomo la cajita de las manos del kenshi sorprendida rozando suavemente con sus dedos temblorosos la mano del peliverde, dicho roce le mando un escalofrío recorrer la columna vertebral a ambos.

Con la voz más dulce y seductora que le salió en ese momento Robin y un brillo si igual en sus ojos le pidió a Zoro que le colocara el collar. Y el peliverde sin pensarlo dos veces se posó a espaldas de la arqueóloga para así poder abrochar el pequeño detalle, en cuanto ella se levanto el cabello el espadachín pudo detectar la fragancia que muchas veces le había provocado insomnio, con movimientos torpes le acomodo el collar y esta volteo para poder verlo.

-Es muy hermoso Zoro, no te hubieras tomada la molestia- decía la pelinegra.

A lo que nuestro despistado kengou contesto.

-No fue molestia, te queda bastante bien-.

Estando frente a frente ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro y fueron reduciendo la distancia hasta que Zoro la tomó por la cintura se armo de valor y recordó las palabras de la pequeña Wicka, cortó la distancia y comenzó a besar a Robin. Esta al sentir los labios del peliverde encima de los suyos no dudo en responder al beso. Un beso que comenzó siendo dudoso y tierno pero conforme pasaban los segundos se volvió urgente y pasional a tal grado que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, pero recargaron sus frentes y Zoro acuno en su mano la cara de su bella arqueóloga y le dijo sin titubeos.

-Robin…. Yo … te ….amo (esto lo dijo en un susurro que solo Robin pudo escuchar por la cercanía).

A lo que la arqueóloga se sorprendió y una lagrima escapo de sus pétreos ojos y comenzó a sonreír. Zoro al notar esto la volvió a besar con más pasión, se volvieron a separa y esta sonrió y le contesto.

-Yo también te amo, Zoro-

-Awww, que emoción! Y no estoy llorando cabrones, me parece algo SUUUUUUPEEEEERR!- decía un cyborg de lágrima fácil. –Yo solo vine a dejar estas copas que olvide entregar, felicidades esta es una SUPER noticia-.

Ambos rieron y comenzaron a llenar las copas con el vino que el peliverde llevaba brindaron.

-Robin quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo si me lo permites- decía nuestro despistado espadachín.

La pelinegra sonrió y le contesto.

-Yo también Zoro, este es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida- y comenzó a llorar.

El despistado espadachín sonrió y solo le contesto.

-Oroka Onna feliz cumpleaños-.


End file.
